Vampire Academy
by B00kw0rmSw33th3art
Summary: Hey, guys! This is my version of VA and it's a storyline none of you have even thought of.  Not bragging  In the car accident 3 people lived and not just Rose and Lissa. Read to find out more!


**Hey, guys! I'm quite new to this and I'd really appreciate it if you guys could give me some pointers on my writing style. This is my version of Vampire Academy. A totally different story line from Richelle Mead's. I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy. And, this applies to the entire story! **

I am Rose Hathaway and I'm a Dhampir. For people who don't know, a dhampir is someone who is half-Moroi and half-human. A Moroi is a vampire who does not kill for blood. They can also perform magic. Moroi magic is based on the four elemental magic: Fire, Air, Water and Earth.

There are also bad vampires. They are called Strigoi. Strigoi kill for blood. They enjoy it. The thrill of the violence and the kill thralls them. They are sick twisted monsters. The fact that they are immortal also make them a pain-in-the-ass to kill. Which is my job. Killing Strigoi, I mean. I am training to be what is called a Guardian. It's our job to kill Strigoi and protect Moroi. The mixture of human sturdiness and Moroi senses makes us kick-ass fighters.

There are many schools around the world for Dhampirs and Moroi. The Moroi specialize in a particular element when they are around 13-14 years old. They are taught to control their magic in these schools. As for Dhampirs, we have a string of bodyguard training classes as well as theory classes to study. One such school is St. Vladimir's Academy where I go to school. My best friend is a girl named Vasilisa Dragomir.

The Moroi are ruled by a queen who is chosen from twelve royal families. Vasilisa, or Lissa, is the second-to-last of her Royal family, the Dragomirs. Her family, except her brother, (I'll tell you about HIM later.) died in a car accident. Well, actually, I died too. Remember when I told you that Moroi specialize in four elements? Lissa didn't specialize in any of them. She specialized in an element which was re-discovered only recently- Spirit. Unlike the other elements, Spirit gets it's powers from one's own mind, their essence. It allows the users, also called Spirit users, to heal people with injuries and bring them back from the dead, even!

This was what I meant when I said that I had died too. I was in the same car accident as the rest of her family and I was brought back to life by Lissa, albeit unknowingly. We figured all this out only recently when another royal, Prince Victor Dashkov, who was an expert on Spirit, told us about it. But, as in everything else, Spirit also has negative effects. It allows Spirit users to heal people by giving themselves up, little by little.

When used, Spirit releases a darkness into the users, which drives them to lose control of their sanity ultimately resulting in them going crazy. Lissa was like a sister to me. I also wanted to be her Guardian and only hers. So, I hated to know about all this. But, we are bonded. I can feel and see what she does. I can also absorb the darkness through the bond, which is what I have been doing for quite sometime.

Lissa's brother, Andre Dragomir, was a handsome and out-going guy who would be the Prince of the Dragomir line. He was a senior at the Academy and Lissa and I were a year behind him. I was also hopelessly in love with him. I had met him when I was a little kid. He taught me a lot of things, including swear words. He unleashed the Swear monster in me. And, all he thinks of me is more or less a sister. I'm nothing to him. But, one thing I know for sure is that he cares about me.

Back when I was younger, I used to be really insecure. Once, he found me crying in my room at Lissa's house and he was concerned. He said, "What's wrong, Rose? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" I panicked. I didn't want him to know that I was a pathetic, insecure loser. So, I lied. But he saw right through it. He said, "That isn't what has gotten you so sad. Something else is wrong and you better tell me what it is!"

And, I did. I told him, "Why am I such a loser? Nobody likes me! I don't look good. I look like a freak with my long hair and tanned skin!" And, he said, "Baby, c'mon! Everybody likes you! What about Lissa? Mia? You want guys? There's Mason! And, there's this guy, my friend. He's royal. His name is Adrian Ivashkov. He saw you the other day and he's intent on getting you in bed with him. Of course, I'm not letting him anywhere near you!" _Because YOU wanna come near me and do.._. is what went through my mind and I mentally kicked myself for even thinking it. I mean, he is a royal Moroi and me? I'm a Dhampir. He was also my best friend's brother. How could this work out?

**Guys, reviews, please! I'd seriously appreciate it!**


End file.
